The Superiority
The Superiority is a raider group based in Rapid City that has a large proportion of super mutants. This is because it used to be a Unity remnant group, but the Superiority integrated humans and ghouls into its ranks soon after its creation. Now, it stands at the top of the raider gangs in Rapid City and is currently combating Custer's American Army. It is primarily based in the raider camp of Coolidge. History Origins The story of the Superiority began in 2190s when Gammorin's Army was moving east. The super mutants were fleeing from Brotherhood and NCR attacks in the west and looking for a new homeland in the East. However, things changed. A Brotherhood airship, in pursuit of the super mutants, crashed near the Army, and a few survivors crawled out. Several super mutants were sent out to capture the survivors. One of these super mutants was a nightkin named Benard. Benard wanted to kill the Brotherhood survivors, but he was overruled. The survivors were brought back to the mutant encampment to die for Gammorin's amusement. However one of the survivors, Paladin Latham, challenged Gammorin to single combat and actually managed to kill him. This made most of the mutants think Latham should lead the Army, but Benard and some others disagreed, wanting to kill the Paladin instead. While Latham was still in a coma from his injuries, Benard and his followers split off from the Army to go north on their own way. Uthern, Benard's best friend, decided to depart as well. This caused Uthern's brother Tank Jones, who disapproved of Benard, to leave since he needed to stay with his brother. Soon after departing, Benard made it clear that they would be the Unity again, only this time to the north. Benard proved to not be the most stable leader, leading his troops even further north of their destination of Detroit on a whim. This took the super mutants across the Mississippi River and into the Dakotas in 2202. Benard, now driven fully mad by constant Stealth Boy use, decided to "nest down" in Rapid City, South Dakota in 2203. The other super mutants questioned this, but Benard shut them down. They were staying in Rapid City. Benard also decided to name the group of super mutants the Superiority, to harken back to their roots in the Unity as well as to set them apart. The first few years in Rapid City were hell, with Benard taking several unsuccessful limited extermination campaigns against humans. Uthern, now Benard's lieutenant, backed this fully, as he still had faith in the Unity and believed in mutant supremacy. However, this was not the case for many others in the Superiority, specifically Tank Jones. Uthern and most of the other Unity loyalists' faith in Benard was worn as he led the Superiority to its slow but steady ruin. As this happened, Tank Jones secretly became more chummy with the local raiders, who were often impressed how much liquor the super mutant could hold down. Jones became more disillusioned with the Unity's message and became voicing his doubts to his brother Uthern. Uthern was indignant at this and threatened to execute Jones on the spot. He did not. By 2206, Benard's insanity and aggressiveness had become too much to bear. Tank Jones approached Uthern and told him that they were planning to "knock off" Benard while in battle and make Uthern the new leader. Uthern, though still clinging to his memories of hid old friend, agreed to this. Three days later while the Superiority was in battle, Tank Jones and several other mutants filled Benard's back full of hot lead while he was in battle against raiders. After the battle and the Superiority's subsequent retreat, Uthern took control. Uthern decided to declare their role as a continuation of the Unity over at the demand of Tank Jones and several others and that they were now raiders. Uthern also created the Superiority's black flag at this time, to show that they were more than the average raiders. Rise to Prominence The Superiority and its Black Flag soon attracted attention, with tens of human and ghoul recruits applying and many being turned down for being chem addicts, which Uthern detested. The Superiority began to rise in prominence, gaining over one hundred new members by 2210, mostly humans and ghouls. They were a proper raider band now. Soon enough, they made truces with other raider bands, as they were not concerned with fighting other raiders (for the moment at least). The Superiority saw the battle at Honor's Cost and decided to jump on weakness they saw. The Superiority's big break came in 2211 when they staged an attack on the settlement of Rapid Valley, protected by the Dakota Regulators. Uthern and Tank Jones led their super mutants to smash their way through the Regulators' defenses while the rest of the Superiority sacked the town. The leader of the Regulators was killed in battle, and much loot was taken. The Black Flag flew high that day. If the Superiority had tried to occupy Rapid Valley, it might have even flew higher. After that, the Superiority's prestige and notoriety rose in the Dakotas, with traders as faraway as North Dakota and Montana hearing about them. Uthern enjoyed this new power and excercised it well, raiding Rapid Valley again as it was rebuilt and taking the raider camp of Coolidge from The Yen Boys. The Black Flag flew over Coolidge, and it became the Superiority's primary base of operations in 2216. After that, the Superiority broke its truces and ties with other raider bands, as they were now powerful enough to stand on their own. The Superiority's star continued to rise in the following years in Rapid City, even during the Great Raider Wars. Rapid Valley actually paid off the Superiority, without the Dakota Regulators' knowledge, to fight other raider bands instead of focusing on them. This worked, though the Superiority did continue to raid caravans to an extent. Custer's Thorn After weathering the Great Raider Wars, the Superiority remained hated but on top. In the early 2250s, they began to see outside slavers, sponsors of Custer, enter Rapid City. They decided to not harry these slavers, so as not to piss off Custer's American Army. The Dakota Regulators did this for them. The Superiority and the other raider bands felt Custer's wrath as well as the Regulators in the 2250s. The Superiority failed to respond to this appropriately and lost face as a result. This changed in 2258 when Vault 52 opened. The army of vault-dwelling junkies mostly ravaged the Superiority's enemies, such as the Rust Bones, Dakota Regulators, and Custer's American Army. Coolidge remained unscathed. The Superiority took advantage of situation and helped out the smaller raider gangs against the vault dwellers, making them marginally less hated. When the Dakota Regulators and Custer's American Army continued their feud, the Superiority fed off of this, attacking both sides' caravans and ambushing patrols in Rapid City. The Superiority cooled things down by 2265, lessening attacks on the Regulators (now part of the American Northern Army) and attacking Custer's forces instead. This was due to bribes from far up in the ANA that Uthern accepted. They betrayed their raider allies once again in 2270, flairing a new raider war in Rapid City. This became irrelevant after the Battle of Vault 52 and the beginning of the Generals' War. The Superiority, loosely aligned with the ANA, fought Custer's American Army in both sieges of Rapid Valley. Currently, the Black Flag still flies over much of Rapid City, in defiance of the RUSA (and somewhat the ANA). Uthern hopes to eventually force both the RUSA and ANA out of the city while Tank Jones wants a closer alliance with the ANA, hoping for them to help the Superiority take over Rapid City and make it their fiefdom. Whether either vision will win out is to be seen. Custer sees the Superiority as a bigger threat than the ANA in Rapid City and is determined to wipe the super mutants and their "minions" out. Colonel Dan soon became their most hated enemy, as he has led RUSA soldiers in numerous attacks on Coolidge and Superiority raiders. The Superiority has sustained the highest casualties of any of the Rapid City raider bands against the RUSA's offensive but doggedly fights on. Weapons/Technology The Superiority's weaponry and technology is actually rather advanced, even compared with larger factions such as Custer's American Army and the ANA. Tri-lasers and other lasers are not uncommon among their top ranks and firearms are standard in the Superiority, putting them over most other melee-focused raider bands. Culture The Superiority is a more laid back breed of raiders but just as potent as others. They hold ground and outposts in Rapid City and often cooperate with other raider gangs (and occasionally larger groups). A large part of their income is being paid off by caravans and ransoms. Warfare with rival raiders is an expected part of the job. Because the super mutants' disapproval of combat enchancements and their enemy's use of Shiver, chems are illegal among the Superiority. In fact, part of the process of joining is going cold turkey, which weeds out any addicts looking for a quick fix. They don't care about their raider allies' chem usage though. The Superiority's Black Flag is an important part of their culture. It is never allowed to touch the ground, never. This combined with the often multiple generation membership has built up a strong but twisted sense of brotherhood/sisterhood among the Superiority. Tactics/Interactions The Superiority is a more diplomatic brand of raider, being willing to be paid off by bigger groups and negotiate truces. They rarely clash with other smaller raider groups unless they directly oppose them, like the Rust Bones and Yen Boys. The Superiority holds territory as well, with their most notable conquest being the raider camp of Coolidge. Uthern, their leader, hopes one day to institute a kind of feudal order over Rapid City, primarily held by super mutant warlords. The human and ghoul members of the Superiority are not fully aware of this and neither is Tank Jones. Notable Individuals Uthern Uthern is one of the few sane intelligent super mutants left in the Superiority, with most of the rest being insane nightkin or the more dumb Gen. 1 super mutants. This originally meant he was a mid level soldier in the Master's Army, still below nightkin. It also was why Uthern was chosen by Benard to be his lieutenant after they left Gammorin's Army and led to him becoming the Superiority's current leader. He is a principled super mutant who tried to follow the Unity and even now is somewhat influenced by it. This is what makes most of his followers obey him. Uthern is also very emotional for a super mutant, which may have been related to a hormone imbalance after being dipped. Tank Jones was Uthern's actual brother before they were dipped, which Uthern remembers while Jones had to be told after his FEV dipping. Uthern feels an obligation to care for his brother, but Tank Jones mostly just uses this relationship to manipulate Uthern. Uthern still clings to his hopes of mutant supremacy for example with his future plans for Rapid City. However, he keeps this to himself so as to not alienate humans and ghouls. Benard Benard was the Superiority's first leader that almost destroyed it in its first ten years in Rapid City. Once a nightkin within the Master's Army, Benard promoted himself to commander after the Master's death. He proved to be insane and overall incompentent due to his crippling overuse of stealth boys. Uthern was his lieutenant and friend, though that did not save him from being assassinated by his own soldiers in 2206. Will Martinez Currently, Will Martinez is the highest ranking human in the Superiority and is a second generation member. His father was a lower ranking raider in the Superiority who took Will away from his jet addict mother, hoping to raise a raider instead of having the boy be sold into slavery to buy jet. Will Martinez was raised to be a raider and did it well. He was raised alongside the super mutants of the Superiority and wears the black bandana and hefts the black flag with pride. He is more accepting of mutants in general, being good friends with Tank Jones in particular. This clashes with his more immoral tastes for raiding, slaving, and women. Will Martinez conducts much of the Superiority's raiding and kidnapping operations outside Coolidge alongside Tank Jones and often serves as the group's "face" during negotiations. He can keep his cool under fire and has some superficial charm, but it does not take long to see how disgusting some of his views are. Tank Jones A rather dim super mutant, Tank Jones is still one of the most amiable members of the Superiority, making friends with super mutants, humans, ghouls, and even robots. This is what led to him betraying Benard and manipulating his brother Uthern. He prefers a power sledge to the rest of the Superiority's ranged weapons. HEL-5000 A sentry bot originally built in Mount Rushmore, HEL-5000 serves as the Superiority's heavy armor, providing cover for "squishy" human and ghoul raiders. HEL-5000 was captured from a Hammers' junkyard and reprogramed to be part of the Superiority. It does still retain its chipper, patriotic attitude. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Super Mutants Category:Badlands